


Not so Secret, Secrets

by Kingshadow486



Category: Voltron Force
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingshadow486/pseuds/Kingshadow486
Summary: Pidge, Hunk, and Lance have a little anniversary.





	Not so Secret, Secrets

            “Yo little dude, where are you right now?” Hunk asked through their private coms channel, entering the Lion’s Den. He’d thought the “former” Green Pilot would be there doing work, but he was nowhere to be seen. In fact, he hadn’t seen Lance either. Today was supposed to be a special day, and Hunk wasn’t going to disappoint like last year. Being late for a date was never in good taste, but Lance and Pidge were always so forgiving. Now the roles were switched as he checked their temporary sleeping area in the Den. Still no sign of anyone in at least an hour.

            “Lance, buddy, come in. Come on guys, I’m supposed to be the irresponsible one.” When the scratch of an answer came in, Hunk was relieved. Only for a split second, however.

            “Not now Hunk, we have a bit of a situation.” Pidge’s voice came through in a whisper.

            “What’s going on, little dude? I can be right there.” With no idea what was wrong, he feared they’d been found out. Wade was easier to trick than that, right?

            “Well, some cadet’s may or may not have seen Lance kiss me.” Oh. That was not nearly what Hunk was expecting. It wasn’t Wade, but maybe it was just as bad in a different way? It wouldn’t look good if it got out even two of them were dating, let alone all three.

            “He’s trying Bad Cop on them but it’s not working, so we need to bribe them. I’m really sorry but we’re going to be late. Can you wait until we get to the Den?” Pidge sounded pitiful. He hated being late to something, and their anniversary date of all things? He always worried too much when it came to Hunk and Lance, and he could never hide it well.

            “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure everything is ready. You need to calm down some, little dude. I’ll see you two in the Den when you’ve got it sorted out.” They could handle it, and Lance could handle Pidge if he got really worried. At least it wasn’t a teacher or some solider that saw them. Well, now the engineer could make sure everything was ready for their date.

            “Fine, what’s your price?” Lance was really getting annoyed with these Cadets. Threatening to get them latrine duty wasn’t working, they knew he was bluffing. They appeared to be brother and sister. The grins they both wore were identical. When he grabbed Pidge by the waist and swooped in for a quick kiss, he thought the hallway. The instant gasps proved him wrong. Now he was trying to bargain with two cadets not to spill the beans to everyone.

            “Price? Well it seems it’s pretty high, now.” The sister said, her grin widening. The brother seemed more hesitant to blackmail, but his grin didn’t falter. Why were they so interested in them kissing, anyway? What, did the Cadets think they were a couple anyway, and now these two had confirmation? Either way, Lance had to act quick, he could practically feel Pidge having a breakdown behind him. Ok, maybe that was an exaggeration, but he still wasn’t happy it was stressing the Green Pilot out.

            “Well, if you do tell people, we would probably get kicked out of the Garrison, and separated for good. We wouldn’t be able to be seen in public and would be forced to live in seclusion away from each other for the rest of our lives.” Pidge’s voice startled Lance a little at first. Quick comeback as usual, though. When the cadet’s eyes widened and Pidge stepped forward, Lance smirked a bit. No one could beat Pidge at mind games, especially not two random cadets.

            “Well we, we wouldn’t, not like…” The brother was stuttering, his cheeks a light pink. The sister was no better off. It made sense, though. If they were so interested in them being together and word got to a teacher, they would no doubt be separated in an instant. Wade was a horrible person, in more than just his lust for power.

            “Fine, we won’t tell anyone…” The sister mumbled begrudgingly, quickly dragging her brother away. Pidge looked up at Lance and smiled a bit.

            “Well that better than it could have. Maybe next time, however, wait until we’re in the Den to kiss me?” The smirk that graced Pidge’s features made Lance roll his eyes out of embarrassment. Pidge took the Red Pilot’s hand in his own and they headed to the Lion’s Den uninterrupted this time.

            “There you two are.” Hunk was just finishing the decorations when the other two Pilots entered the Den. He walked over and gave them both a quick kiss as they looked around the Den in amazement. The main lights were off and there were candles were lit everywhere. Normally Hunk wasn’t the most romantic type, but he had extra time so he decided to at least try. It was very much appreciated.

            “Wow, Hunk, I’m impressed. It looks great, and not in the ‘It’s on fire or blasting rock music’ kind of way.” Lance was genuinely impressed with Hunk, but he wouldn’t let it show too much. Pidge was grinning ear to ear now, walking over to the couch they had prepared for their anniversary date.

            “It looks amazing, Hunk. Did you pick out any movies you wanted to watch?” Pidge asked and looked over at the Yellow Pilot, who’s eyes went wide before he rubbed the back of his head.

            “I guess I forgot while I was setting all the extra decoration up. You chose some, right Lance?” Hunk looked over the see Lance whistling softly and looking away towards the ceiling. A no as well.

            “Well, luckily for you two, I’m always prepared. I’ll get the food ready while you look through the movies.” Pidge pulled up a holo-screen and allowed the other two to sift through the massive collection of movies he’d downloaded so far. Meanwhile he grabbed two bags of popcorn and threw them in the microwave. While those cooked he grabbed two beers and a soda for them. Pidge didn’t like to drink, and only did so when he was very angry or upset. Plus, he couldn’t hold the alcohol nearly as well as the other two.

            “Pick one out yet?” Pidge asked as he set the fresh bags of popcorn onto the small table in front of the couch along with their drinks. He then sat in between Lance and Hunk. Being the shortest did have its perks, especially in situations like this.

            “Action-Horror.” Hunk said happily and hit play, looking at Pidge when he sighed. He’d forgotten Pidge didn’t really like horror movies, but at least it wasn’t full on horror.

            “Don’t worry Hunk, it’s fine. I’ll find some way to manage through, at least I have both of you.” Now it was Pidge’s turn to give both of his boyfriend’s a kiss on the cheek. The Lion’s Den was the only place they got to show affection, which they took full of advantage of. Besides, if it had action in it, how horrible could it be?

(Proceeds to play all Lion size inconsistencies in the show)


End file.
